Jack Frost
Jack Frost Jack Frost is a 1997 film made by Michael Cooney. The plot takes place in the fictional town of Snowmonton, where a truck containing a notorious serial killer named Jack Frost being sent to a facility to be executed crashes into a truck containing genetic material. The now mutated serial killer melts into the snow, only to be revived as a killer snowman. With a 90 minute runtime, and 10 kills, there is 1 kill per 9 minutes on average. List of Deaths # Unnamed Prison Guard - Neck snapped by Jack Frost # Jack Frost - Melted by acid from the Genetic Research truck. (He is later revived.) # Old Man Harper - Neck snapped with rocking chair by Jack Frost. # Billy Metzner - Decaptiated with a sled by accident by an oncoming sleder after being pushed by Jack Frost. # Jake Metzner - Axe handle shoved down throat by Jack Frost. # Sally Metzner - Tied up with christmas lights, covered in ornaments (Some of which shatter), and then lit up like a christmas tree by Jack Frost. # Deputy Chris Pullman - Run over with his own police vehicle by Jack Frost. # Tommy Davrow - Impaled through shoulders and head with icicles by Jack Frost. # Jill Metzner - Raped to death by Jack Frost. # Agent Stone - Body snatched by Jack Frost so he can escape the furnace. # Jack Frost - Dissolved in antifreeze. (Is later revived in the sequel.) Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Killer Snowman Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Killer Snowman was made in 2000 as a sequel to the 1997 film above. The plot is that Sheriff Sam Tiller and his family go to a Carribean island to relax after the events of the previous film. Also, the FBI digs up the antifreeze used to dissolve him to test for genetic material. A clumsy janitor spills coffee into the antifreeze, reviving Jack. With a kill count of 33, and a run time of 93 minutes, that's 1 death every 2.82 minutes. List of Deaths: # Snomonton Local - Shot off-screen by Federal Agent. # Janitor - Head cut in half by a broken glass shard after the tank containing Jack Frost's remains exploded. # Charlie - Drowned off-screen by Jack Frost. # Dave - Impaled through stomach with icicle by Jack Frost. # Ashlea - Crushed with snow anvil dropped by Jack Frost. # Paisley - Impaled with several icicles by Jack Frost. # Rose - Stabbed in the eyes with tongs by Jack Frost. # Sarah - Head blown up by Jack Frost. # Greg - Beaten and stabbed in the eye with carrot by Jack Frost. # Cindy - Trapped under ice in pool which was frozen by Jack Frost and drowned. # Sleeping Lifeguard - Frozen by Jack Frost while sleeping. # Dean - Tongue ripped out on frozen pole by Jack Frost. # Unnamed Male Hotel Guest - Arm blown off with snowball by Jack Frost and bled out. # Unnamed Male Hotel Guest - Snowball thrown into mouth by Jack Frost. # Unnamed Male Hotel Guest - Icicle impaled through head by Jack Frost. # Unnamed Female Hotel Guest - Icicle impaled through stomach by Jack Frost. # Unnamed Male Hotel Guest - Icicle impaled through torso by Jack Frost. # Unnamed Female Guest - Icicle impaled through mouth by Jack Frost. # Captain Fun - Impaled through eye with icicle by Snowboy. # Detective Manners - Fingers bitten off, swarmed, and mauled to death by Snowboys. # Bikini Victim - Eaten by Snowboys. # Amanda - Pummeled by Snowboys. # Unnamed Male Hotel Guest - Killed off-screen by Snowboys. # Unnamed Male Hotel Guest - Killed off-screen by Snowboys. # Unnamed Female Hotel Guest - Killed off-screen by Snowboys. # Unnamed Female Hotel Guest - Killed off-screen by Snowboys. # Unnamed Female Hotel Guest - Killed off-screen by Snowboys. # Unnamed Female Hotel Guest - Killed off-screen by Snowboys. # Colonel Hickering - Icicle impaled through back of neck and out of mouth by Jack Frost. # Bobby - Throat slit by Jack Frost. # Jack Frost - Impaled by a banana-covered arrow and disintegrated from allergies. # Fisherman - Crushed by giant carrot. # Fisherman - Crushed by giant carrot. # Marla - Froze to death in freezer. (Debatable) # Joe - Froze to death in freezer. (Debatable) # snowboys - killed various ways Category:Films Category:Horror films Category:Horror